Celebrate
by bleedingraven79
Summary: Harry is at a bar celebrating. He finds someone to celebrate with. One shot!


**Here's a little one shot I've had in my head for a little while. Hope you like it. Of course I don't own any characters. I'm just using them for dirty things lol.**

Harry sat at the corner of the muggle bar he was in. He was celebrating tonight and he was going to indulge. He has been sitting there for an hour now watching the bar. He had no interest in any of the company that had saddled up to him asking to dance. He was not impressed with any of the bodies sitting at the bar. He had a feeling this night would just be indulging in fine whiskey and not the company of a warm body. He had no worries. He raised his glass to the bartender signaling another one. The man was quick to pour Harry his whiskey. He knew Harry was a great tipper and a semi regular at this bar. Harry picked up his glass when he saw his prey for the night sit on a barstool. This was the one. She looked his way. He raised his glass and sent a wink her way. He knew how to seduce. A man must play it cool. He does not smile, wave, or cause any commotion his way. He waits. He drinks his drink looking interested but not desperate. She sent him a small smile then ordered at drink. This will be fun. Most women at this bar giggle when a man pays any type of attention to him. This one didn't seem interested. That will change soon. Harry sat and watched as this beautiful redhead turned down guys left and right.

"Do you know the redhead's story, Jameson?" Harry asked the bartender as he handed Harry another drink.

Jameson leaned towards Harry, "She says she's celebrating tonight. She's downing martinis and sending men away. Sounds like someone else at this bar but with the other sex."

Harry smirked at Jameson's hint. "Put her next drink on my tab. Tell her I said congratulations."

He watched as Jameson made her next martini and leaned in and talked to her pointing down the Harry. Her eyes locked on to his. He could drown in those eyes decorated with smoky eye makeup. His eyes traveled down to her lips. They were left nude. She mouthed the words "thank you" then bit her bottom lip. He looked her in the eyes and smirked. Damn this girl was sexy. Harry watched as she put the glass to her lips and took a drink. She set the glass down on the bar and licked her lips. Harry had to adjust himself. His erection was rubbing against his jeans. She looked at him. She knew the effect she was having on him, Harry could see it in her eyes. She grabbed the pick out of her drink with the olive on the end. She held it up to her mouth. Her pink tongue slipped out of that beautiful mouth and ran a circle around the olive. She put her teeth on the little green olive and slid it off the pick. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed his drink and headed towards her.

"Hello," Harry said as he sat down next to her.

"Hi. Thank you for my drink," she said.

"You're welcome. I'm Harry by the way," He held out his hand.

She grabbed his hand, "I'm Ginny."

Harry kept her hand in his. She wasn't pulling away. He rubbed his thumb lightly across the top of her hand. "I love when a name is as pretty as the person. I heard you were celebrating. May I ask what you are celebrating tonight?"

"An anniversary of sorts," Ginny replied.

"You're celebrating an anniversary of sorts alone?"

"Not anymore. Looks like I might have you joining me in my party."

"Ah. I would love to be in your party Ginny. I'm celebrating as well."

"Oh really now? What are you celebrating?"

Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Finding you at this bar."

Ginny grabbed her drink with her other hand and took a drink. Harry took this as a good sign. She still hasn't taken her hand out of his. "Would you like to dance with me?" He asked her.

"Absolutely."

Harry stood up and helped her off her barstool. He was able to get a good look of this beauty. She was wearing a very tight green mini dress. The top of the dress had thin straps and was cut in a v shape that framed her breast wonderfully. She had on silver peep toe heels. Harry growled in the back of his throat. Damn this woman. He led them to the middle of the dance floor. He turned around and pulled her to him. He placed her hand on his shoulder then ran his hand down her arm to her hip. She wrapped both arms around his neck. He placed his other hand on her hip also and pulled her into his. He heard her gasp and knew she could feel his hardness against her. They were moving to the music hips grinding their bodies together. Harry leaned into her and placed an opened mouth kiss on her neck. He kissed up to her pulse point then ran his tongue over it. He kissed up to her ear, "You are so fucking sexy." He nibbled a bit on her ear.

"Oh Harry," She moaned in his ear.

His eyes were on her lips. He crashed his lips into her. He sucked her bottom lip into his mouth and lightly bit down on it. She gasped and he took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues tangled together as they both fought to dominate this kiss. Harry broke their kiss. He could see the desire in her eyes. He knew that they matched his own. He began to move them slowly through the crowd. He walked them to a darken hallway. He pushed her up against the wall and kissed her again. Her body bucked into his as she grabbed the front of his shirt to bring him closer. His hand found her breast and started kneading it. He could feel her nipple through her dress. She wasn't wearing a bra. Harry moaned into her mouth. He pinched and rolled her nipple.

"Harry I need it now." She panted.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me now."

Harry waved his hand behind him and mentally said a spell. Silent and wandless magic was wonderful around muggles. He walked her into the men's restroom and locked the door.

"What if someone tries to come in or we get caught?"

"No one will. Trust me." He kissed her and walked her to the counter. He had her sit on the counter in between two sinks. "I'm so fucking glad you came in this bar." He stood between her legs. He grabbed her thighs and pulled her to him. Her center was now rubbing against his jean clad erection.

"Mmm. You're so hard," Ginny said as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Harry pushed her dress up to her hips. "No bra and no knickers? You are a hot sexy fuckable woman Ginny." Harry reached up to pull the straps of her dress down her arms until her breast were bare. Harry let out a groan at the site of sex this woman made. He reached out with one hand and grabbed one of her breast. He pinched and pulled her nipple and she let out a low howl from the pleasurable pain. Harry leaned down and took that nipple into his mouth. He sucked on her little nub and rolled his tongue around it before lightly nipping and pulling it with his teeth. His other hand traveled down to her shaven pussy. She was soaking wet for him already. His fingers easily slid into her folds. He inserted his middle finger into her slowly moving it in and out. He added his index finger and placed his thumb on her clit. Harry moved to her other nipple and started pumping his finger in and out of her faster and faster. He put more pressure on his thumb that was rubbing circles on her clit. He could feel the muscles in her vagina clenching around his fingers. He knew she was going to cum soon. He replaced his thumb with his mouth. He sucked her clit and flicked his tongue over it faster and faster. Harry looked up at her, she was pinching both her nipples as she was watching him. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she started to climax.

"Oh Harry!" She screamed.

Harry slowed down as she was coming down from her orgasm. He stepped away from her and undid his pants. He pulled out his hard dick. He lined himself up and slammed into her sensitive pussy. He grabbed her hips for more leverage. She wrapped her legs around him and grabbed onto his shoulders. Harry pumped himself into a few more times before he pulled out. He smirked at her pout. He helped her off the counter and turned her around both of them facing the mirror. He grabbed her right leg and placed it on the counter and bent her over slightly. He grabbed her ass cheeks and spread them apart. She was opened and flushed for him. He entered her again. She moaned as he continued his thrusting. He looked at them in the mirror. He grabbed her breast playing with her nipple as he placed kisses on her neck. Harry caught her eyes in the mirror. She was so lost in lust. Her mouth was opened in an o shape. Her eyes where overpowering with desire. Harry knew he wasn't going last much longer. He lifted his left hand up to her mouth running his index finger along her lips and into her mouth. She sucked on his finger making it very wet. He pulled his finger out and brought it down to her rear entrance. He slowly inserted his wet finger in. Her pink little hole was so tight around his finger. Soon his cock and fingers had her cumming harder than the first time. Watching her face as she orgasm had Harry emptying his straining cock into her convulsing pussy. "Ginny! Fuck!" He screamed. He slowly slipped out of her and tuned her around. They both were panting. He rested his forehead against hers.

"Wow. That was amazing," she said between breaths.

"Happy anniversary Mrs. Potter," Harry grinned.

"Happy anniversary to you too Mr. Potter," Ginny said and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

Harry took a step back and put himself back into his pants while she fixed her dress. "No underclothes were a nice touch baby. Thank you for that."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Harry dear, every year I asked you to take me to the women's restroom. The men's room is so gross and tacky."

"That's why I come here. It adds to the dirty hot stranger sex."

She grabbed his cheeks in one hand, "You are so adorable." She placed a kiss on his mouth. "Let's go home and have romantic married sex in our bed now."

"Sounds like a wonderful idea."

They headed out of the men's restroom. Ginny linked her arm with Harry's and snuggled into his side. They walked up to the bar so Harry could close their tab.

"Happy third anniversary Mr. and Mrs. Potter!" Jameson said as the Potter's paid their tab.

"Thank you, Jameson! The martinis were perfect as always," Ginny said.

"Goodnight Jameson. Thank you for your help," Harry smirked.

"Anything for my favorite married couple. Keep the spark alive."

"Absolutely, that's why we are going to finish celebrating at home," Harry kissed his wife on they head then headed toward the door.


End file.
